vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Phantom (manga)
Summary In the far future of the Utopian Crystal Tokyo, a Chaos-Spawn Spirit named Death Phantom emerged to revitalize all of crime with his evil techniques the "Evil Eye" and "Supernatural Beast Hands". He was defeated by Neo-Queen Serenity and fled where his spirit possessed the 10th planet of the Solar System, Planet Nemesis. There, in the guise of Wiseman, he manipulated those exiled to the planet, the religious terrorist organization the Black Moon Clan, into warring against the people of Earth. He created a massive plan to steal away the Silver Crystal and to use it in conjunction with his own "Evil Black Crystal" to rule over all of space and time. He was eventually defeated when the Silver Crystal of the future took a new form as the Pink Moon Crystal, which allowed Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon to battle him together, finally defeating him. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from High 4-C to possibly Unknown. 4-B during his fight with Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon. Name: Death Phantom, Wiseman, Planet Nemesis Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Seemingly Male, Genderless as a Planet Age: Exists outside Spacetime Classification: Chaos-Spawn, Spirit, Living Planet/Pseudo-Black Hole Powers and Abilities: "Black Hole Like Composition" (Death Phantom is a spirit possessing the Planet Nemesis as his body. He warped the planet into acting like a Black Hole, being invisible to the naked eye, sucking up matter and energy to grow, warping spacetime etc. but does not have any normal singularity), Energy Manipulation (Death Phantom can produce "negative energy" which cancels out positive energy. He can actively convert light and energy into his own negative energy as well.), Matter Manipulation (Death Phantom can decay matter and can fade even planets out of existence), Space-Time Manipulation (Warps his local spacetime on a highly drastic level, can easily create rips in spacetime, can affect anywhere in the spacetime continuum, his negative energy can mess up apparently the entirety of the spacetime continuum), Teleportation (Can travel through alternate dimensions to teleport at will), Illusion Creation (Death Phantom can go so far as to create entire illusory copies of himself, complete with at least many of his abilities), Mental Manipulation (Can brainwash people, and can also corrupt them into evil versions of themselves), Intangibility, Immortality (Type 1 and Type 4), Existence Erasure, Can Create Shards of the Evil Black Crystal, Earth-Manipulation (Can Manipulate Large Crystal Shards, and in particular can utilize shards of the Jakokushishou to great effect), Water Manipulation (Can use Evil Black Crystal Shards to create poisonous mists), Reality-Warping (Can affect intangible things like King Endymion's Spiritual Projection like they were made of matter), Attack Potency: Varies from Large Star level to possibly Unknown depending on what size he has attained. Solar System level during his battle with Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon (Was large enough to envelop the Solar System) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Warps Spacetime such that one can travel 900 years into the future or past without time traveling, can instantly travel via alternate dimensions, exists at the end of spacetime) Lifting Strength: Ranges from Class Z to possibly Unknown. Stellar during his fight with Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. Striking Strength: Does not really have hands as Planet Nemesis. Theoretically Class XJ to Unknown by ramming with his planetary body depending on how much mass-energy he has absorbed. Class XTJ through ramming during his battle with the Sailor Senshi. Durability: Varies from Planet level to possibly Unknown depending on what size he has attained. Solar System level during his battle with Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon (Was large enough to envelop the Solar System) Stamina: Infinite. Produces his own energy. Range: Can affect the entire spacetime continuum Standard Equipment: The Jakokushishou (Roughly Translated as "Evil Black Crystal") Intelligence: Supergenius (Was able to manipulate all of the Black Moon Clan), has a nigh-omniscient understanding of the spacetime continuum Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Evil Eye: The Evil Eye is primarily used to control other people. Beings who have looked once in the Evil Eye Technique can be controlled at will by the user, even afterwards when the Evil Eye is inactive. The Evil Eye Technique can cause paralysis at will. It can also work on multiple people at once. The Evil Eye Technique also acts to grant one resistance to mental attacks, even ones as powerful as the Evil Eye itself. It also can create energy beams powerful enough to one-shot beings with Large Star level durability. Supernatural Beast Hand: This technique creates technicolor stretchy arms. These hands of these arms can quickly drain the energy of a person and easily kill a being with Large Star level durability. Evil Black Crystal Shards: The Jakokushishou can create shards or pillars made of the Black Crystal. Even a tiny shard of the Evil Black Crystal can decrease the energy of it’s local area down so that is has negative radiation and luminescence. Even a tiny Shard of the Evil Black Crystal distorts spacetime. An Evil Black Crystal Shard can explode creating an explosion powerful to threaten Large Star level beings. It can also create Tower-Sized Pillars of Evil Black Crystal. The Presence of an Evil Black Crystal Pillar decayed the matter of Crystal Tokyo. Gradually, The Presence of an Evil Black Crystal Pillar erases things from existence entirely. It also creates a poisonous mist around it. The Evil Black Crystal Pillars can work together at an exponential rate…adding a second caused their speed of effect to increases to hundreds of times faster, and rapidly threaten the planet they were on. Note: Death Phantom's power grows as his "Black Hole Like" planetary body absorbs matter and energy. At his weakest his planet was an entirely mundane sized planet, however at his maximum he would have absorbed the entire spacetime continuum into a giant black hole singularity. However his strongest seen form was his form shown at the end of the second arc during his battle with Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. At that point his planetary body was large enough to envelop the entire Solar System. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Planets Category:Evil Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Geniuses Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier